Vibration of Love Chapter 3 OutTake EPOV
by addicted2twylyte
Summary: My submission for the Write For The Other Team contest. Lemony out-take of what happened between Edward & Bella Swan just before Bella Jordan shifted realities and entered Bella Swan’s body while she and Edward were making love for the first time.


**Author's Notes: **This is my submission for the _Write For The Other Team_ contest. Since I'm sponsoring the contest, this story isn't competing. I'm just entering it for fun.

I have written three stories so far that are a trilogy. The hero is Rob Pattinson, and he is married to the _Twilight_ sound editor, Bella Jordan.

This story is an out-take from the third book in the trilogy, _The Vibration of Love._ Bella Jordan Pattinson shifts realities between her world with Rob and the fictional world with Edward.

The story takes place between _Eclipse _and _Breaking Dawn._

When Bella Jordan Pattinson (B.J.) shifts to Edward's reality, her consciousness inhabits Bella Swan's body. Bella Swan has no recollection of the time B.J. spends in her body. To Bella Swan, it is as if she has been unconscious the entire time B.J.'s consciousness was in the Cullen's world.

In the first few chapters, when B.J.'s consciousness enters Bella Swan's body, Edward, of course, assumes that Bella Swan is having a nervous breakdown and no longer wants to marry him. It is also revealed that Edward can read B.J.'s thoughts.

The following story picks up as an out-take at the end of Chapter Three, _Twilight Trek._ The first few sentences in italics are from the end of Chapter Three as it is written in the published story.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella Jordan, my family and I had just watched an episode of _Star Trek, The Next Generation._ Bella told us that she felt like the character in the show that was shifting realities due to a quantum flux.

"_Bella," Alice said, "Edward told us you said you were married to the actor that plays him in a movie?"_

"_Yes," Bella Jordan replied. "His name is Robert Pattinson." _

"_That's the guy in the Harry Potter movie that looks like Edward," said Emmett. _

"_You know who Rob is?" Bella Jordan asked Emmett._

_Emmett disappeared and immediately returned with the 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire DVD.' He loaded it and when the menu appeared, he selected the scene where Dumbledore pulls Cedric's name out of the Goblet of Fire. When the screen displayed a close up of the actor playing Cedric, Emmett paused the movie._

"_Is that your husband?" Alice asked. _

_Bella Jordan nodded. _

"_We all always thought he looked just like Edward," Alice said. _

_I rolled my eyes. _

"_You don't think he looks like you?" Bella Jordan asked me. _

_I shook my head. I didn't understand why my family thought he resembled me. That actor is a kid. He looked nothing like me._

"_He is a lot younger there, and you're certainly much paler," Bella Jordan acknowledged._

_Bella Jordan looked back at the screen and then buried her head in her hands and began to cry. I read in her thoughts that she was terrified that she wouldn't see her husband again._

Suddenly, Bella's body went limp. I lunged to her side and grabbed her before she fell to the floor. I carried her to my room and laid her on the bed. I sat next to her and waited for her to wake up. If this was like the previous times she experienced these hallucinations, she would regain consciousness momentarily and be very confused and upset.

She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Edward, what am I doing in your room? Why is it nighttime?"

She sat up and looked into my eyes.

"It happened again, didn't it?" She asked.

"Yes, love." I ran my fingers along her cheek.

She burst into tears and threw her arms around my neck.

"Edward, what is wrong with me? Why is this happening?" She said through her tears.

I let her cry for a moment before saying, "Love, maybe this is happening because this life is not what you truly want. Maybe there's a part of you that is trying to tell you how wrong I am for you."

"No!" She cried. She got on her knees and put her hands on my face.

"Edward, you are my life. We both know we can't live without each other. I was an empty shell when you were gone. I am nothing without you. You are all I want, and I don't care what I have to do or become to be with you." She leaned forward and kissed me.

I returned her kiss for a moment and then automatically started to push her away.

"No," she said. "You're not going to push me away anymore. I can't let you doubt how much I love you and want to be with you forever. Make love to me, Edward, right here and right now."

"You were the one who said you wanted to wait …" I started to say. She cut me off.

"I've changed my mind! I don't know what is happening to me, but I do know that I love you completely, and I can't wait another second to share our love completely. I need you. Make love to me now."

I stared into her eyes wanting more than anything to do as she asked, but terrified that I would kill the woman I loved.

"Please, Edward."

When I didn't reply, she reached up and began slowly unbuttoning my shirt. Her eyes never left mine as she unbuttoned it completely and pushed it off of my shoulders. I shrugged my arms out of it and let it fall to the floor.

As she ran her fingers along my chest and abdomen, I wrapped one hand, gently in her hair and pulled her lips to mine.

She pushed the tip of her tongue into my mouth, and I slowly met it with mine and traced the outline of her lips.

There was no turning back. I had to have her. I had waited more than a century for this moment, and I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to be inside of her.

I leaned her back onto the bed and pulled her shirt over her head. I ran my lips along her neck and deeply inhaled the scent that at one time had made me want to kill her and a room full of human teenagers just to taste her. Now the same sent filled me with a different kind of desire. I realized there were other parts of this human body that I had to taste. I licked and kissed my way down her neck to her chest. Her breasts were perfection. The lace covering her taunt nipples was a barrier for only the split second it took my teeth to shred the fabric. She moaned as my tongue swirled and sucked first one nipple, then the other.

I could smell her arousal now, and I had to taste her. My tongue continued its way down her torso, and she began to writhe in anticipation.

I kissed my way along her abdomen just above where her jeans met her skin as I unbuttoned them and lowered the zipper. I leaned back and pulled them off of her body.

I looked at her glorious body, now only covered by a thin pair of lace panties. She lay back, and met my eyes.

"Edward, please, I want you."

I dropped my jeans to the floor and stood before her, completely exposed.

She gasped. "Edward, you are so beautiful."

I kissed my way up the inside of her calves, swirling my tongue along one leg, and then the other. I slowly moved my lips up the inside of her thighs, as she spread her legs for me. I ran my fingers along the outside of her lace panties, and smiled as I noticed how drenched they were. _She wants me as much as I want her._

I slid my tongue under the lace and dragged it between her folds, slowly letting it glide from her opening up to her clit.

Her hips arched into my mouth and she moaned in response.

I tugged the lace with my fingers, easily shredding it, and tossed it aside. I slowly circled one finger around her opening as I gently, and with vampire speed, lightly ran the tip of my tongue back and forth over her clit.

I held her still as she tried to writhe away in ecstasy. She began to gasp for air, and I felt her juices pour from her and her muscles tighten.

"Oh my God! Edward!" She screamed as she threw her head back and continued to moan.

I dragged my tongue back up her torso and across her breasts, up her neck and to her lips.

"Edward, I've never felt anything like that. It was incredible. Thank you."

"No, Love, thank you. Believe me, even your blood didn't taste as good as what I enjoyed just now."

She looked into my eyes.

"Don't stop now. Make love to me, Edward. I want to feel you inside of me."

"Please promise me you will tell me if I hurt you," I said.

"Edward, of course it will hurt. It's supposed to the first time."

"That's not what I meant. It will be hard for me to stay in control. You must tell me if I do anything that hurts you."

"I promise," she said as she kissed me.

I slowly guided my tip into her entrance and waited for her to signal she was ready for me to continue.

"Edward, please, I need you."

I pushed more deeply into her. When I felt her barrier, I stopped.

"Love, take a deep breath and let me know when you are ready."

She looked into my eyes, inhaled deeply and nodded.

I pushed into her.

She gasped and shut her eyes. I saw her wince in pain. I stopped and ran my lips along her neck.

"Love, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm OK now. Keep going, I want to feel you all the way inside of me."

I slowly pushed deeply into her. She met my eyes.

"I love you so much," I said as I kissed her.

"I love you, Edward. This feels so good. Please don't stop."

I moved slowly in and out of her, willing myself to be gentle and never allowing myself to forget how utterly fragile she was.

"Edward, faster, please. You won't hurt me. Let go."

I gave in to the ecstasy and focused on the intense pleasure. There was nothing in my existence that compared to this.

I felt her begin to tighten around me and heard her breathing turn to gasps. She threw her head back and moaned in release, and I could hold back no more. Just as I started to explode within her, she ran her hands down my back, and screamed in terror.

* * *

I know! Huge Cliffie! This is the moment that Bella Jordan shifts back into Bella Swan's body! You'll have to read **The Vibration of Love** to find out what happens next.

I hope you enjoyed this EPOV Lemon!

Thanks for checking out the contest stories!

Now read the other contest entries and vote for your favorite at:

fanfiction[dot]net/~writefortheotherteam#


End file.
